Something Soft and Squishy
by LadyxShihoun
Summary: Meow!


Xanxus One-Shot: Something soft and squishy 

It was like any other assignment. And it was quick and painless. That's how Xanxus liked his missions. Whenever there was another person's life to end, it was as painless as possible. Unless that certain person happened to get on his nerves, then he'd make sure their death was long and agonizing. But nonetheless it was painless, just so he could head back to his grand house and grieve over why everything wasn't the way he wanted it, while drinking bottles of Tequila and if something stronger vodka. But one day while sitting upon his throne cursing everything in existence he heard a noise. **Meow**. He happened to be very aggravated that day and gripped his wine glass tighter. **Meow**.

"Someone kill the fucking cat!" he shouted, crushing the glass. Silence. **Meow**. Xanxus pulled out his x-guns, remembering that everyone was away. And he shot towards the cat sound then listened. **Meow**. He shot rounds of flames at the sound. There was silence for a moment and he relaxed. **Meow**.

"What the fuck!" he stood from his throne and searched for the cat. When he finally found the brownish white spotted creature, it stared at him like it had all the right to be in his domain, **meow**.

"Damn cat! Get out of here!" he yelled attempting to kick it with his boot. But it dodged and hissed at him violently.

"Oh, you wanna fight?" he aimed his x-guns at the cat. It didn't budge,

"Trying to be tough, huh" Xanxus pulled the triggers. When all the smoke cleared and the cat was remarkably still there. Xanxus decided to end the cat manually. He grabbed it by its tail, and instinctively the cat clawed and bit at his hand. "Fucking trash! Stop biting me" he gave the cat a good smack and it gradually eased its attempt to escape. Xanxus went up to a window and opened it, preparing to throw the cat from three stories high.

"Ha! What now!" he said, dangling it in the air. Still the cat showed no fear.

"Oh so your one of those die hard kinds, eh" he brought the cat away from the window.

"Know what, your gonna be my slave until everyone comes back… now that I think about when are they coming back?" The cat meowed nonchalantly.

"You don't think I'm serious," Xanxus said,

"Why am I even talking to you, you're a cat you don't understand what I'm saying". The cat wiggled its way out of Xanxus's grip and ran to his throne and grabbed the bottle of tequila that rested on the arm. It held the tip of the bottle in its mouth and dragged it back to him. He picked up the bottle,

"So you do understand what I'm saying" the cat meowed.

"And your willing to do my bidding?" the cat laughed, he took that as a no.

"Too bad, you shouldn't have interrupted my relaxing time… what are you anyway, you can't seriously be a cat, not after you dodged all my flames." The cat looked at him tipping its head slightly. **Meow**. He picked it up by its waist and held it in front of his eyes. It was really soft and squishy and furry in his clutches. He also noticed it was a female cat.

"Well if Bester likes you than I guess you could stay. A die hard cat like you comes around once in a lifetime" with that said he summoned Bester from his box. The great white liger appeared before the cat glaring at it darkly. The cat smiled at Bester, **meow**. Bester's expression gradually softened, and then the great liger licked her softly. She glanced at Xanxus as if expressing, now-what-bitch.

"Son of a- alright you can stay". Xanxus sat in his throne and tensed when the cat hopped onto his lap curling itself onto his lap.

"Hey!" He tried to push her off, but Bester growled at him.

"What? Your on her side now?" Xanxus sighed and ran his fingers along the cat's fur. She was really soft. He continued to do this until he fell asleep.

Even when the others came home she remained, and Xanxus didn't mind. In fact, he liked having the small companion around. Whenever he was angry, especially when drunk, the cat could easily calm him. The others liked the cat as well. And Bester finally had someone to play with. Yet all good things come to an end. One day Xanxus was sitting upon his throne petting the cat as usual while it slept. When Yamamoto Takeshi walked into the room. What the hell is this Vongola brat doing here? Xanxus thought.

"Yo, Xanxus!" Takeshi greeted.

"What do you want, trash?" he snarled. The Vongola brat laughed nervously, placing a hand behind his head.

"Well, you see, one of my box animals happened to have got lost and I heard that she was here, it seems I'm right" Takeshi pointed to the cat resting on Xanxus's lap. The cat yawned, waking from its rest, and glanced at Takeshi. **Meow**! It jumped off Xanxus's lap and ran to its master.

"What the heck were you doing here mittens" Takeshi chuckled, as the cat licked his face ecstatically. Xanxus stared at the cat, trying not to show the sadness in his eyes. But the cat did notice and ran back to Xanxus. It stood on two legs using his chest as support to stare him in the eyes. **Meow** **meow**. Xanxus patted its head,

"Yeah, whatever" the cat, or Mittens, went back to her master and they left.

"Damn" was all he had to say.


End file.
